Felicity vs Ra's al Ghul
by a-delacroix
Summary: ** Spoilers through Season 3 Mid-Season Finale ** An I.T. girl's revenge.


Felicity vs. Ra's al Ghul

Part 1

Ra's al Ghul looked up as the massive door of the audience chamber creaked unexpectedly open. A glasses-wearing blonde in a short red dress stepped through the opening. She moved briskly forward, her stride surprisingly confident for someone who had to know they had just entered the most secret, best defended location on the planet. He set aside for later the question of how she had gotten this far without being seen or stopped.

"Seize her!" Ra's commanded, knowing every one of his assassins would instantly obey his order or die trying.

The fifteen nearest assassins charged forward brandishing an array of lethal weapons from swords to bows to blade-equipped fighting staffs. Quickly, the young woman was surrounded.

Ra's watched with satisfaction until he noticed the expression on the girl's face. There wasn't a hint of the fear he expected. She appeared to glance around for a moment at the encircling hooded figures with an expression of disdain before returning her gaze to him.

As he watched, she raised her right hand and snapped her fingers. Instantly, everyone within twenty feet of the girl dropped to the floor screaming in pain. Ra's couldn't believe his eyes. These men were among his best warriors. They could be slowly tortured to death by the most heinous means without ever uttering a sound. But now, at a snap of the fingers by this girl, they were all squalling like little children. For the first time in over a hundred years, he felt a hint of trepidation.

The girl pulled a leather bag off her shoulder and reached inside. She extracted a tablet and touched its screen a couple of times. Then she leaned down, placed the tablet on the floor and slid it in Ra's direction. It came to a stop five feet in front of the throne where he sat. The tablet was rotated thirty degrees from his position, but he still had no trouble recognizing the image of Nyssa on the screen, her hood having been removed. Her arms were manacled above her head and she dangled from a sturdy chain.

"You shouldn't have killed the man I loved," the young woman said; her voice hard and cold. "Therefore it only seems fair I take the one you love."

The image on the screen panned back enough to show Nyssa was suspended above a giant wood-chipper. The audio came on as the machine powered up; its hard, powerful blades rapidly spinning up until they were just a blur. Then Nyssa was slowly lowered, feet first, into the machine's ravenous maw.

Even as a single tear ran down his cheek, Ra's felt a moment of insane pride; Nyssa didn't utter a single sound until the killing blades had reached her knees and she didn't lose consciousness until the infernal device was lapping at her torso, the lower half of her body having been utterly consumed. She had died in the best tradition of the League.

Mercifully, the screen went dark.

"I challenge you, Ra's al Ghul," stated the girl brusquely, breaking through the near paralysis he found himself experiencing.

As he glared across the room at the woman who had killed his daughter, he shook his head viciously to clear it. This couldn't be happening. She had easily incapacitated his best men and killed his daughter, the one he had been training for hundreds of years to be his successor. No one should be able to do that.

"Choose your weapon," he growled out with a gesture towards a nearby wall filled with a vast assortment of swords.

The girl just stared at him, an evil grin forming on her surprisingly beautiful face. "In case you haven't noticed, we are no longer in the Middle Ages. I'm a twenty-first century girl and I choose a twenty-first century weapon."

The faint growl he had been hearing through the high, open windows of his mountaintop redoubt finally registered. Slowly, it grew louder until he realized it was the sound of a jet engine.

"And I choose a military stealth drone equipped with a 57-kiloton nuclear device, Motherfucker."

Her curse was still echoing around the room when it was displaced by a ball of white energy filled with hard radiation and sudden death.

Ra's hidden citadel and the entire mountaintop deep in the backcountry of Nanda Parbat disappeared in an instant. For long moments everything was hidden by billowing clouds of dust and debris. But the powerful winds at this high altitude quickly blew it away until finally all that was visible was the girl, now hovering a good seventy-five feet above what was the new ground level.

She gazed around for a moment, a small, tired smile showing on her face. With a final muttered 'Motherfucker', her image blinked out of existence, like it had never been there.

Part 2

Felicity sagged and her shoulders slumped for a moment. It was done. It had taken months of planning and preparation, but Oliver's killer was finally dead. She thought she should feel something now that it was over, but she felt nothing, no sadness, no remorse, no relief. Every tear had long since been shed.

Slowly, she stepped out of the 3-D motion capture chamber and walked back over to her familiar desk with its array of computer monitors. Then she began to shut down the various systems she had hijacked and suborned.

First was the secret DARPA test satellite with the millimeter wave projector that caused unbearable pain to anyone within range of its beam by heating the subcutaneous water molecules located below the skin until it felt like the person was burning alive. It caused no permanent damage, but could incapacitate entire armies in a moment.

Next she broke the connection to the Wayne Enterprises satellite with the experimental holographic projector.

Finally, she spent several minutes removing all traces of her activity from the ARGUS computer systems including adjusting their inventory records so no one would ever miss the drone she had stolen.

It was done. Ra's al Ghul was dead. Now it was just a matter of eliminating the scattered remnants of his far-flung organization.

Slowly she turned to the girl bound in the chair next to her and who had been forced to watch the entire operation.

"Well, Nyssa, I guess by default you are now the new head of the League of Assassins. And I think your first task is going to be to help me hunt down and eliminate the remaining members."

Nyssa, whose apparent death had been simple cinematographic chicanery, stared helplessly into the more than slightly crazed eyes of the blonde in front of her. And the morale of the story had definitely sunk in – never, ever underestimate the I.T. girl!


End file.
